Bones My April Challenge
by laperkin
Summary: a story for April challenge on LJ.


My entry for the April Challenge:

**My entry for the April Challenge:**

**I don't own Bones or any of the characters- now I must go cry**

Dear Diary,

My job is to watch security tapes for the Jeffersonian. It was pretty boring until Agent Booth was named the "unofficial" liaison from the FBI. Then things started to get interesting. I've learned to read body language very well over the five years I've worked here and how to read lips. Luckily they've both come in handy now and then.

Dr. Brennan comes in first, usually pretty early, around six while Agent Booth doesn't come in until after nine. It makes sense because he works at the Hoover building.

I watch how Dr. Brennan works non-stop until Booth comes in, no matter what. Once Angela and Dr. Hodgins had basically had sex in front of her and she didn't even look up from the table.

Then he enters, it's as if she can tell he enters the room. She straightens up, takes off her gloves, and turns to face him and they start to talk; often heading to her office or out to the field.

Everyone seems to notice the look she gets on her face except for Booth who causes it; her eyes seem to light up- even I see it and I watch from a camera She visibly relaxes, her shoulders drop, and she smiles for the first time that day. How she can smile over a table with a decomposed body on it is beyond me- which is why I stay in the security office all day.

Agent Booth is hot, the definition of hot, ask any person who has seen him. Unfortunately I only see him while he's in uniform. He's not always happy, but the second he's with "His Bones" he's all smiles and charm.

They are both in major denial about their feelings towards each other unfortunately. When the doctor started dating another FBI agent- Sully, I thought she would realize that she can still work with a person she's dating. No such luck though, however the Agent left- I was happy he left honestly- I didn't think he was good enough for her.

I've seen the two partners bickering and laughing and working to get evidence in time, and just relaxing at the end of the day. However my favorite time to see them was at Christmas this past year.

The day went on as usual; the only thing was Agent Booth hanging around a little more- which I later learned was because he was lonely. Dr. Brennan seemed fine until that afternoon, my shift was going to be ending but I stayed because I'd never seen her act nervous before. Pissed; yeah, sad; yeah, jealous; yeah, nervous; no. So I stayed and got some overtime hoping to see something good. And I hit gold later that day.

She looked all over the lab, stole some mistletoe Angela had hanging around and hid it in her office after she returned from a conversation she had with Caroline (I later learned that last part).

Then Agent Booth walked in soon after. I tried to read their lips and caught part of the conversation however I couldn't get a clear view of their conversation but I did get this

:

Agent Booth: "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Dr. Brennan: "NO!" She said before getting some gum and offering Booth some. And since she was chewing it I didn't catch her reply.

A moment later Ms. Caroline Julian walked in and I caught her asking something about to the pair about some deal that was made. Then she pushed Agent Booth into the Doctor's arms and they kissed after a second's hesitation.

Now I've seen kisses before- Angela and Jack- basically all over the lab, Dr. Sanoyan and Agent Booth- in hiding, Dr. Brennan and Agent Sully- only in the office, and even Zach being kissed by an intern once- and that's only in the lab. None of those kisses compared to the way this kiss went however. Just as it was getting good they stopped. I watched as Dr. Brennan said something about steamboats..? And saying it was like kissing her brother.

I don't know about you, but I've never kissed my brother with tongue or even thought about sharing gum with my brother at any time in my life.

After saying "Merry Christmas" Caroline left pretty quickly; leaving the pair looking a little embarrassed… or aroused. My guess is that it was both. Booth made an excuse to leave before he thanked her for the gum and leaving the office.

Since then they've never talked about it- that I know of anyway and unfortunately there hasn't been anymore lip locks between the two since.

Luckily for me, it was recorded and I was able to do a play-by-play in slow motion. I even caught the point that the gum went from Dr. Brennan's mouth to Agent Booth's. To make Christmas even better I won the security pool that was going on- three hundred bucks because our boss was plastered before the party even started. It was the most memorable Christmas I've ever had at the Jeffersonian.

That tape went with the other "hot" videos from that team. It went with videos of Dr. Hodgins, and miss Montenegro's "private videos" (which happens to be quite a big collection), and it also went along with the tapes from when the team was locked in the lab Christmas Eve awhile ago due to smallpox scare- who knew those squints were hiding such hot bodies under those lab coats?? I know I didn't!!

Sincerely,

The security guard.

PS- I'll write more as soon as I get more information on my favorite forensic team members.


End file.
